1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) interaction apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a mapping type 3D interaction apparatus and method for providing a natural user interface (UI).
2. Description of Related Art
A related art interaction apparatus is mainly configured based on a two-dimensional (2D) display. Also, a result of an interaction is two-dimensionally expressed.
Recently, as 3D displays such as multi-viewpoint displays or holograms advance, requirements for a 3D-based interaction are increasing. However, if a 2D-based interaction method of the related art is applied to a 3D display, a 3D effect is reduced, or an unnatural interaction result is caused.